All I Want for Christmas is You
by Rockets Love
Summary: "Cause I'm secretly and Elf"  "So the North Pole is Canada now?" ONE-SHOT. BADE.


"See you in a few weeks okay?" Beck said to his girlfriend, Jade.

"Ugh, is it completely necessary that you go to Canada for Christmas?" Jade whined

"Like I said, my Grandpa is turning eighty-seven on the twenty-third, he may not have many Christmases left and-" He was cut off before he could finish

"So! Take a chance, maybe if you don't go it'll motivate him to live a year longer to see you next year!" Jade subtly pleaded as she stood up from his bed.

"My parents gave me no choice, I'm going babe. At least I'll see you next year" Beck realized that his choice of words were not very wise ones as soon as they slipped out of his mouth and into her ears.

"Next year? You only said for Christmas! You said _nothing _about new years Beck!" Jade said yelling at the boy.

"Oh my goodness, I kinda thought it was implied" Beck half lied. What? He thought it did…until it sounded stupid.

"Ugh, you're so stupid Beck!" Jade said before exiting the R.V. and slamming the door behind herself.

Beck just decided to go to bed, it was midnight and he had a three a.m. flight. He should get some sleep tonight, shouldn't he?

* * *

><p>His alarm went off at two twenty-five so he could get dressed and grab his bag in time to meet his parents at the car.<p>

He was ready within the personal time limit, and his family headed to L.A.X.

As he was putting his cell phone in the bin at the security metal detector line his phone lit up, signaling a text message.

_**From:Jade ;)**_

_**Sorry about blowing up…have a safe flight, love you**_

He smiled. Yup, it was his Jade actually saying sorry. She never liked text typing or smiles and hearts anyways.

_**To:Jade ;)**_

_**Its ok…and ill try and luv u 2 babe ;)**_

He doesn't like text typing either, but sometimes he does it to her to show he's being loose and holding no grudges.

But soon the conveyer belt is moving, and he has to set his phone down in the bin and walk through the metal detectors.

* * *

><p>It's two forty and his flight is leaving soon. Jade is contemplating whether or not to apologize to him.<p>

Finally she tells herself that he's boarding a plane and you never know what could happen.

So she sends him a text message.

_**To:MY Beck**_

_**Sorry about blowing up…have a good flight, love you**_

Soon enough she gets his reply that finally takes the weight of a million pounds off her sholders.

_**From:MY Beck**_

_**Its ok…and ill try and luv u 2 babe ;)**_

She sure hates text typing, but his brings her peace of mind.

* * *

><p>So far, its December twenty third and he misses her <em>almost <em>as much as she misses him.

Because, how can he miss her more when he's in a house with thirty-something Canadians celebrating Grandpa Frank's eighty-seventh birthday and she's sitting alone awaiting her father to finally come home to celebrate Christmas early, which is only because her mother knew he would rather spend time with _Anna _than his own child on the real holiday?

He texts her everyday non-stop until his aunt tells him to put the phone down and have some quality family time.

She awaits him to sneak his phone back in while she watches her mother make work-related phone calls or her father ignore her for _Anna._

* * *

><p>The next day Tori Vega is throwing a small Christmas party at her house while her parents are at an adult-only banquet.<p>

Although she pleads, Cat forces her to go and try to have fun. She never does have fun at that party.

It's just the plain old gang (minus Beck and plus Trina) and it's nothing special.

They just drank some egg-nog, ate ginger-bread cookies that Cat brought along, and watched Elf.

Through ever part of the movie Jade felt like a piece of herself was missing. It was, after all, Beck's favorite Christmas themed movie.

* * *

><p>As soon as she gets home to a quiet home at eleven fifty-eight (her mother is asleep upstairs) she kicks of her shoes and gets a water from the kitchen.<p>

As soon as she takes the first sip from her bottle, the door bell rings. She's suspicious, because who would be here at such a late hour?

She slowly walks to the door and looks to the peep hole. She smiles and opens the door wide.

"Merry Christmas" Beck smiled as she hugged him close.

After a good hug, she says "Its Christmas Eve dummy"

Of course, she has nothing but a correction, but at least it's a correction with a smile.

"Um I'm pretty sure if you check a clock, Jade…" He said smiling as she takes his hand and looks down at the wrist watch he always wears out of habit (she notices on their seventh date)

"It's midnight…" She smiled and kissed him firmly.

Once they let go for air he says with his breath hitting her skin "I knew Santa couldn't get you under the tree for me, so I decide to help him get me under the tree for you"

She smiled as she said "How would _you _even know that your all I wanted for Christmas?"

He smiled as he said "Cause I'm secretly and Elf"

"So the North Pole is Canada now?" She said, and this time they smiled together.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong> So this was mainly for a contest and YES, I know it was short ): but its cause I had no school AND a writers block. Be happy I actually did something with my life guys! Hahahaha

Even though I only wanted to do Christmas stuff AFTER Thanksgiving…I'm a procrastinator and had to get this done! (: and YAY! I actually FINISHED a story! Hahahaha

I have like a hundred unfinished ones saved on my laptop! LOL! Review please! and give me ideas too! I'm open to suggestions! YAY! I think my writting has gotten bad lately since I haven't written in so long! so constructive criticism PLEASE! :D

Anywhoser! I hope you enjoyed! And Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! & Happy Kwanza!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love


End file.
